


Past Mistakes

by DarkHime213



Category: Naruto
Genre: Female Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Genderbending, Haruno Sakura Bashing, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto is a Good Friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-10-24 05:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: The Uchiha family is known as the perfect family.  There are question and rumors that haunt the lovely, generous family.Why does the future heir have curly black hair and sky blue eyes?





	1. The card

**Author's Note:**

> Hope this is enjoyable.

Karasu walked down to his mailbox. He snared seeing the birthday card already knowing who it was from. He was tempted to throw it away but like every time he pocketed it away instead. He moved throughout the day as normal. Classes, lunch, extra lessons, work, and spending time with his fiancée. It was around dinner that he remembered the card and opened it at the table which was a big mistake.  
“Really sweetheart you open that here.” Karasu’s stepmother was silenced by a glare thrown her way by her husband.  
“Well open it if you want.” His father seemed to grow a bit older whenever Karasu gets these cards. He started getting them the moment he moved out and it was annoying for him. His mother had never cared for him until his father announced he was passing off the company to him when he was nineteen. He’s twenty-one now and wants these damn letters to stop.  
“Why should I care.” He lay the card on the table and lets Nishie open it.  
“Happy birthday my sweet Kazue. I saw in a magazine you were getting married. She looks very beautiful and I hope she makes you happy.” Nishie looked around to see the table has gone silent. Even the Karasu's grandparents were always talking have gone silent. “I know I will never receive a letter from you. I gave up long ago but please remember that I will always love you.”  
“That’s enough.” His stepmother stands up. “I believe we have all heard enough from it.” She reaches for the letter when Nishie speaks up again.  
“What does she mean I gave up long ago?” She passes the card to Karasu, but he passes it off to his father just as fast.  
“It obviously means she gave up after the first few tries. The woman was never up for trying.” He goes back to eating when his father speaks.  
“I must correct you there your mother almost never gives up. Even while being beaten down she never gives up. It took her to when we were in college to learn how to pick her battles.  
“Not like she won anyway.” Karasu looks over to her shocked.  
“Wait you guys went to school together, grandfather told me she never went to school.” Sasuke glares at Sakura and his parents.  
“I believe its best for us too.”  
“Sit down father and you to mother your not innocent in this.” Sasuke turns towards Nishie. “Dear girl you can leave if you want this will be a very uncomfortable conversation.  
“I’ll stay.” She can see Karasu’s stepmother getting frustrated.  
“We don’t need to talk especially about her.” He silences her with another glare.  
“You are the reason everything went so wrong so be silent until my son is ready to speak with you.  
“Father what is it we need to talk about?” Nishie grips his hand having an idea on how this could play out.  
“Tell me what you know about your mother.”  
“Not much I was informed by grandmother that she never had to really work and She came from no money.” His grandmother shrunk from the glare directed her way. “Grandfather told me she had no decent education and had the tendency to act like a gold-digger.” He grandfather cleared his throat but Karasu could see the nervousness in his eyes as his father directed the glare at him. “Sakura.”  
“Excuse me I have told you time and time again that I am so called.” She continued screaming and her demands where left unheard.  
“That my mother was lazy. She didn’t like working and never tried to find a job. She lived off other people in her life. I came to the conclusion that she only started sending these letters to me now because she wanted something from me.” Sasuke looked sad and even older  
“But honey that still doesn’t make sense.” Nishie jumped seeing everyone look at her. “Um, she said that she gave up long ago. That doesn’t sound like someone that doesn’t give up easily.”  
“Then maybe they didn’t know her as well as they thought, and people can change.” His father clapped.  
“Karasu I want you to forget everything you’ve ever heard about your mother. I’m going to tell you everything about her and what I say should be everything you need to know.”  
“What do you mean?” Sasuke stood up and lead his son and soon to be daughter in law to a seating area.  
“Get in here!” Karasu his father rarely raised his voice and when he did it wasn’t at home. His stepmother and both grandparents ran into the room and went to take a seat. “Stand where you are. When I’ve corrected your lies you may sit down after apologizing to my son.” They nodded looking fearful.  
“Father isn’t that a bit extreme.” He could see how tired his grandmother was starting to get.  
“If they sit down even for a second, they better prepare to live on the street.” Everyone gulped. They knew he was serious. Hew as always serious about her. “ Karasu your mother was one of the most hopeful women I have ever known. She would smile at someone that tried to kill her I know this for a fact. She was the only person I could stand as a child. She had this aura around her that made you happy just to have her around. I can remember how we meet like it was yesterday.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke was sitting beside a large and luxurious pool when a splashed and giggles caught him off guard. Looking over he saw about three girls standing by the deep end with someone in the pool splashing.   
“Great people here to ruin my peace.” He stands up ready to head inside when the splashing stop. He ignores it until the kids push past him running inside. “Wait there where four.” He rushes outside and jumps into the pool. It was like something had possessed him. He grabbed the boy sinking to the bottom and pulled him out. The boy instantly started coughing which relived Sasuke. “Thank goodness I don’t know CPR.” He gets them to dry land and relaxes.  
“Thanks, I’m Naruto but everyone calls me Naru.” Sasuke got his breath back and started at the short-haired poorly dressed blond with the lopsided smile.  
“That’s a weird nickname for a boy.” The boy instantly wet red and tried to glare.  
“I’m a girl!” Sasuke stared at her for a moment and started laughing. “Don’t laugh at me meanie.” He just laughed harder at the girl. He finally calmed down and the girl was no longer red in the face but smiling at him again. “Thank you for saving me. I don’t know how to swim.”  
“Then why come to the pool.”  
“I didn’t I was at the art center when my cousin and her friends made me take a walk with them.” She shivers a bit. Sasuke could see the entrance of the center from where they were standing “ My caretaker made me go since I had been painting all morning and well you know the rest.”  
“Well if you want, I can teach you how to swim.” Naru looked up eyes shining.  
“Please please please.”   
“Relax do you have a swimsuit.” Naru nodded and jumping when they heard a scream.  
“Naruto what happened?” A tan man rushed up to check to see if she was okay while she just giggled. “You are supposed to be with Karin, where is she?” He looks furious as his eyes searched for the other.  
“I saw them head into the locker room.” Sasuke pointed towards the room and Iruka still holding Naruto walked in. After a few minutes, Naruto rushed out in a one-piece bathing suit and a floatie.  
“Ruka says I need to wear these and that you can help me but.” They both jump when a deep voice comes out of nowhere.  
“I need to be here to watch you two.” Sasuke glared at the man. “Relax I’m Kakashi Hatake. I usually work in the gym, but the lifeguard has gone AWOL and no one can find him any idea?”  
“Oh oh I saw Deidara head to the parking lot with that redhead guy.” Naruto was jumping until Sasuke grabbed her by the shoulders. Kakashi just sighs and speaks into his walkie talkie. Iruka walks out a second later dragging three girls with him.   
“I got the idiot but please Kakashi for all that is my sanity.”  
“Relax Iruka I can watch two kids especially since they both seem super mature.” He winks at Naruto making her giggle.   
“I meant don’t read anything inappropriate around them, but you just pulled out the cursed book. So can you at least not let Naruto read it again.  
“No need to worry Ruka.” Iruka sighs. “I already know that book. I proofread it.” Kakashi puts the book up as Iruka freezes.  
“I’ll be calling your godfather later.” He walks off still dragging the three girls.  
“If you kids need me I’ll be over here. Just wave I’ll see.” Kakashi pulls out his phone and starts to play some relaxing music. Sasuke leads Naruto to the kiddie pool.  
“What I thought you were going to teach me how to swim.” She grumbles as he picks her up and places her in the pool.  
“I am but we have to start small before we go big. Now lay on your back and relax.” Naruto gulps but does as he says with his help of course. They stand there a minute and Naruto gets worried.  
“Am I doing something wrong?” Sasuke gave her a shocked look.  
“How can’t you swim again?” Naru was surprised by the question but answered anyway.  
“Because I’ll sink.” She stated like it was the most obvious thing.  
“I can promise you.” Sasuke lifts up his arms and Naru nearly screamed. “That you will not sink.” She floated for a few more seconds before cheering.  
End of flashback

“Wait for uncle Ruka and Kakashi knows my mother? Why didn’t he ever say anything about her?” Karasu was confused. He had visited his uncles all the time and neither ever mentioned his mother.  
“Karasu you never want anyone to talk about her. When you were young you would scream until they stopped or just stomp out remember.” Karasu blushed as he remembered the meltdowns, he would have at the mere mention on his mother.  
“I understand.” At this point, he was starting to feel a bit sad. He didn’t really know anything about his mother but he supposedly hated her. “How old were you two when you first met?”  
“I had just turned fourteen and she was about to turn eleven.” Sasuke leaned back again smiling a bit. “Can I continue?”

Flashback  
Sasuke spent weeks teaching her to swim. He didn’t even realize how long it had been until Naruto’s birthday popped up and he received an invite from her. She stood in front of him with red cheeks, dressed up swaying from side to side.  
“Can you come?” She grumbled it out so cutely he almost said yes right then and there.  
“That depends? Where is it going to be held?” She looked up smiling.  
“At the center. We're going to have cupcakes and drinks. We are also going to watch a movie.” Sasuke watched her explain everything that was going to happen.   
“Only those in the art club and she invites are allowed in.” Iruka garbed Naru’s shoulders stopping her bouncing.  
“Well I’m free that day so why not.” She squealed jumped and nearly falling if it hadn’t been for Iruka’s reflexes. Iruka picks her up as she talks a mile a minute and mouths a thank you to Sasuke.

The party was just as Sasuke imagined loud, but he didn’t expect so many people his age to be walking around.  
“Hello, I’m Ino.” The blond was dragging two boys surprisingly easy. “You’re not in the art club so you must be Sasuke.  
“Yeah, that’s me.” They shack hands and make small talk until Naru finds them.  
“INO SASUKE YAY YOU’RE HERE!” Ino gave her a quick hug and passed her off to Sasuke. “Sasuke are you having fun?” He just smiled and nodded. “Yay.”  
“You’re too nice.” Ino gave him a look and he waved it off. Sasuke spent the entire party other talking to Shikamaru about random heir things and playing with Naru. The party ended after a few hours and Sasuke was helping everyone clean when he first met Sakura.


	3. Chapter 3

“Wait you met her at this party?” Karasu looked over to her. “She said she only meet my mother twice. At the wedding and after she abandoned me. “Sasuke looked grim.   
“Let me continue.” Karasu nodded.

Flashback  
“Hi, I’m Sakura Haruno. It’s a please to meet you Sasuke.” Sasuke stared at her for a moment before Naruto called him over. “Wait would you like to hang out this weekend.”  
“Sorry, I’m busy.” He left heading over to Naruto.  
“Sasuke are you coming to the center tomorrow.” He nodded and patted her head. “Yay than can you come to see my dance.”   
“That’s the main reason I’m coming.” She giggled again giving Sasuke a hug. Sakura started on shocked that the little pest was getting more of Sasuke’s attention than her. She decided the little birthday girl needed to learn her place.  
Sakura was sitting next to Karin talking and eating the left-over cake. Sasuke didn’t pay her any attention only talking to Naruto or her friends Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji. The six Kakashi and Iruka of course where helping were almost done. They only needed to pack up her presents. That’s when the trouble started.   
“Ruka I can’t find my doll.” Sasuke had given Naru a red-haired doll with deep green eyes. Is was still in a traditional Japanese Kimono. Iruka had counted and neatly placed the gifts on the far wall. The doll was on top because he knew she would want to ride home with it.   
“It should be on the table.” Iruka glanced around and saw four girls surrounding the table laughing at something. “Hold on Naru.” He walks up and nearly screams.  
Karin was laughing at how stupid the doll looked and how much fun they were having until a feeling of dread came over her. She turns around and regrets it. Iruka was standing right there glaring at the girls in pure fury.   
“WHAT ARE YOU FOUR DOING?” Everyone froze. Naru walked up until Shikamaru caught her attention with something. Sasuke slowly walked over to there table making the girls even more nervous. “Four of you outside now.” Sasuke grabbed a box and placed the destroyed doll inside.  
“Aren’t you her cousin?” Karin stopped walking. “How can you be this cruel even on her birthday.” Shame filled her completely as she stepped into the hall. Iruka lined them up on the wall while Sasuke walked away on the phone demanding something.  
“I’m so angry right now that I’m just going to have you four get in different corners in the hall while I call your parents.” He groaned pulling out his phone. The girls didn’t move until he screamed at them to move.  
“It’s just a stupid doll what’s the harm she probably has hundreds.” Sakura jumped at Iruka’s grunt.  
“Yeah like you could probably get on from like any store or whatever.” Kakashi shushed the girl as he sat down. Karin and the last girl stayed quiet.  
“Yes, and if you see a young man outside don’t talk to him, he’s not in the mood for the Haruno family antics.” Iruka hung up the phone. Thankfully the parents other lived close by or worked close by. One by one each parent showed up annoyed t be called so early. Iruka sat them all down and almost every parent was ready to murder their daughters except for the Haruno.  
“It just a doll how much could she care for a stupid doll,” Iruka explains that she just got it today. “That proves my point just don’t mention it and she’ll forget about it.  
“No, she won’t. Today is her birthday and the one to give her that doll is special to her. She won’t just forget it.” Sakura was standing with her parents texting on her phone while the other girls at least look like they regretted taking part in it.   
“Now Iruka as a woman I can safely say that she wouldn’t care unless she some spoiled brat.” Kakashi stands up but Iruka calms him down.   
“Sakura can’t come here anymore.”  
“Wait why not?”  
“Because of this. I’m not stupid she doesn’t feel any regret and I know the other girls are at least going to be punished for what they did. She isn’t is she.”   
“Of course, not It was a stupid doll. You have no right to kick my daughter out of the center.” Sakura put down her phone hearing her mother scream.  
“Watch me.” Iruka turns to Sakura. “Miss. Haruno you are not allowed to return here ever. Do you understand.” Sakura went pale.  
“What but that’s not fair this is the first time I’ve messed up.” Iruka silenced her.  
“We both know that’s not true.”  
“Then how come they can stay.”  
“Easy because they feel regret and I know they will be punished. You, on the other hand, have never been punished for anything in your life.” Sakura started to cry.  
“My daughter hasn’t been punished because she is a good kid.” One of the parents muffled a laugh.  
“Yeah right what about the time she pushed the Hyuga girl off the gym stage.”  
“Or that time she lied and said the bus driver was a pedophile and nearly got the guy arrested.”  
“Or that time she told all the toddlers in the daycare over that when they go in for a checkup, they would be replaced with new better children the day I was coming to give them all a flu shot.” Karin’s mother spoke up still annoyed at how she traumatized those babies and was never punished for it.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Haruno your daughter is banded get out.” They go to stand when Naruto opens the door and crawls into Iruka’s lap. Tears streamed down her face as Ino explained to Kakashi what happened. Kakashi nodded and Ino starts reading something.  
“Like LOL I like totally ruin this brats party. Like she’s probably going to cry like a little baby when she like sees the stupid doll. I still can’t believe Sasuke would waste time with her when he could have me.” Well like it doesn’t matter. He will see that I’m better when he sees how the little shrimp destroyed her doll.” Ino stops reading letting everybody absorb what she read.  
“That’s not my daughter and you can’t prove it.” Mr. Haruno looked around feeling embarrassed.   
“I’m not done.” She clears her throat. “Edit five minutes ago: The annoying teach screamed at me because of the stupid doll. The servants are looking guilty. I’ll just blame it on Karin she usually takes the blame anyway.” Karin gasped and glared at Sakura. “Honestly this is so annoying I wonder where Sasuke went. I should go find him after my parents get threw screaming at annoying teach. Sakura sighing off.”  
“You still can’t prove that’s my daughter.”   
“Here’s a picture of the doll and our daughter don’t have phones, so it has to be her.” Everyone agreed with Karin’s mother. “Face it she been banded and it’s her own fault.” The Haruno stood up and left the building in a hurry. Sakura started screaming for Sasuke attention the moment she saw him but froze at the glare he threw her way.  
He was leaning against the build next to a large van that had a brand name printed on the side. He was glaring at the sky when he caught sight of her. She felt like a complete waste of space when a woman opened the door and passed him the same doll, she had just destroyed looking brand new.  
“Stay away from me Haruno if you know what’s good for you.” He walked back inside without looking back.  
End of flashback  
“You ruined her birthday and owned it online how stupid are you.” Everyone was glaring at her even Karasu was.   
“Dad of all the women in the world why did you marry her.” Sakura flinched. Those words actually hurt since see wanted Karasu see her as his mother.  
“You should ask your grandparents that son.” They looked down once again in ashamed. “Even to this day, I have no idea why they chose her over Naruto. The girl had written two books by the time she was sixteen, had made over half a million on her first painting, and danced for hundreds as a pro ballerina. She was famous, successful and had her own money by the time she joined me at Tokyo University. She and Sakura were going into the same major the only difference is that Naruto was passing her class. Oh, and trying instead of telling everyone that she didn’t need to try since she was going to marry me.” He glared at Sakura.  
“Father, why did she give me up?” Nishie looked up surprised. Usually, its abandoned. “From what I’ve learned about her so far she didn’t seem like someone to abandon their child. So, she must have given me up right?”  
“Karasu my little Kazue I think you’ve heard enough for tonight.” Sasuke stood up looking at his phone.  
“Wait you can’t mean that. I just started learning about her father please just a little more.” Sasuke patted his back.   
“Relax Kazue I’m having a sick day tomorrow so I can tell you more.” Sasuke stares at the three still standing. “ You three will sleep down here tonight. Mother, you may take the couch. Father the chair. Sakura you will sleep on the floor.” Sakura went to whine while his parents made themselves comfortable on their beds.  
“Sasuke please be reasonable I’m your wife.”  
“And as my wife, you had only a few jobs since you never wanted to work. One, bare me a child, Fail. Two, help me raise my son, also fail since he doesn’t see you as a mother. Three, if my son asks about his mother send him to me. Instead, you and my parents feed him lies for the better part of his life. I should have known that you would do this but I had faith for my parents at least.” He leaves the room hugging his son and soon to be Daughter in law goodnight.


	4. Chapter 4

Karasu rushed into the house Nishie behind him trying to calm him down. He slams open the living room doors and screams.  
“WHERE ARE THEY!”

Sasuke woke up alone in bed hearing a ding. He reaches for the phone almost hoping it was just his alarm but was happy to see her texting.  
“Hey, Sasuke you might want to get up. I just delivered the cake you needed an I saw our son.” Those words still fill him with happiness that can’t match anything and a sense of sadness that was just as unbeatable. “He looked furious about something. You didn't forget to tell me something, did you? Smile face.” He laughed until the words sunk in.  
“What did she do now?” He slowly removed himself from bed when a loud slammed made a maid scream from the other side of the door.  
“WHERE ARE THEY?!”  
“Damn it Sakura can you for once not do something stupid.” Still in Pj’s Sasuke made his way downstairs only to have his son pass him midway. “What wrong Karasu!” Nishie rushes up out of breath.  
“I’m sorry it is my fault.” Sasuke patted the girl on her back with a quick I doubt that. Sasuke can hear the loud sounds of things being thrown around from the bedroom but it sounded like it was on Sakura’s side, so he didn’t leave to stop it. “This morning we were talking about what we learned last night, and I brought up the fact that if she gave up expecting to get a letter from him long ago than she must have sent more and.” Sasuke covered her mouth.  
“I understand relax. Goodness, you are so much like your mother it’s scary Nishie.” She pouts until they realized the loud sound had stopped. “Karasu?” He rushed from the room and enters his old bedroom.  
“Nishie head downstairs. You will see a blond in a chief hat watching the house nervously. Can you give her a thumb up to show everything in the house is okay?” She nodded looks at the door and heads downstairs. Sasuke enters the room and watches as his son grabs a card and grabs a toy or a bracelet, book anything really. He would place the card and toy on the bed next to each other. “She didn’t.” He groaned.  
“She did. From my second birthday until I moved out. She would take the toy and present it as her own they get rid of the card. Since none of the maids of butlers would let her get away with that, she had to hide them.” He goes silent holding an old hero doll. “You know I didn’t believe she got this for me. I never did. I thought maybe she sent a butler to wait outside the store to get it or that you had it order early on, but I never believe she ever bought me this.” The box was soon empty and more than half the rare and treasured items in the room where on the bed laying next to a card.  
“I’m sorry my Kazue. Truly if I had known this, I would have never had let her get away with this.  
“Birthdays, Christmases, every holiday where one would receive a card, a gift, anything. She stole from my mother.” He stood up a stone face. “How could grandmother and grandfather make you marry someone so heartless?”  
“Because they wanted to be right at least that’s what your uncle and I have come to believe.” Karasu leans into his father aching from the betrayal.  
“Is that uncle rarely visits?”  
“That is exactly why.” They stand there a moment until Sasuke gets another text.  
“I have to go call me if you need me. Heart” he smiles as Karasu leans over even more to read said text.  
“Stop being noisy. You suck at it just like your mother.” He turns and walks out of the room.  
“I saw that heart. Whose it from dad.” He follows his father back to his bedroom. Thankfully the maids have finished cleaning it and have left.  
“And blunt like her too. Thank goodness you get your brain from me.” He shuts the door in Karasu’s face.  
“I want to answer dad and I’ll get them.” Nishie comes up the stairs not a second later. All Sasuke can here is “ Shit I’m sorry please no tears no tears. Alfred, please find lassie I need her help. Please, sweethearts, I’m calm. Hurry Alfred.”  
“My son is so whipped.”

It was less than thirty minutes later when Sasuke made it downstairs. There where a number of the staff pressed against the living room doors listening in on the screaming match happening. Even Lassie was interested and she's a dog.  
“I still can’t believe she slapped her.”  
“Really her mom did before why not her daughter?”  
“I guess my wife is trying to defend herself against a tick off Hyuga?” Everyone removed themselves from the door in seconds. Lassie walked off trying to play innocent. “Relax I need to know what’s going on before I going there.” One brave maid stepped up with a calm face to explain.  
“Um sir well So your son walked in and confronted his mother on something, and she denied it until he held up a box. She admitted to it and his fiancée slapped your wife across the face.”  
“So it is a tick off Hyuga great.” He looked tired already.  
“It wasn’t just her sir your mother did it too.”  
“Wait really?” She nodded. “Why my mother?”  
“Apparently when she admitted it your mother got angry since she was always told that she never wanted contact. Your father is just sitting in there.” She looked nervous and spoke up again. “ He called me in for tea but I’m too scared to go in there.”  
“Why?” A large shatter came from the room with even louder screams.  
“Sir I’m only eighteen I haven’t lived yet please don’t make me go in there.” Sasuke patted the teary-eyed girl on the head and grabbed the tea tray.  
“I got it. Everyone back to work.” The staff started to pick up the equipment and get back to work as he entered the room. His mother was on top of Sakura trying to reach her neck while Nishie cheered from the back. Karasu and Fugaku tired there hardest to remove the old woman without hurting her. Sakura was to busy screaming and blocking her face and neck. He quickly places the tray on the bar since his glass table was in pieces on the floor. “Mother please stop trying to kill my wife.” He gently removes his mother from Sakura and holds her as she cries.  
“I didn’t know I didn’t know. I’m sorry my sweet boys I didn’t know.” Fugaku just sat down. He glared at Sakura long and hard.  
“Father take mother and go to your room. You both need rest after all this.” He nods and grabs his wife.  
“Sasuke we are sorry. We honestly didn’t know. We thought she had given up that she didn’t care.” Sasuke waves him off. No one speaks until the door close.  
“Everyone take a seat please.” Sakura gets off the floor and heads for the couch. “Not you Sakura. You are going to stand.”  
“But.” He doesn’t even glare.  
“My Kazue what is it that you want to learn about your mother.”  
“What does she do?” Nishie giggles. “What was that.” He looks at his wife as she giggles even harder.  
“Apparently your fiancée has figured it out. I was kind of hoping you would as well.”  
“Wait figured what out.” He hugged his wife. “Tell me.”  
“You won’t believe me.”  
“Tell me.”  
“You have to figure it out yourself.” He started tickling her sides. “No, you have to figure it out.” She hops up and moves to a chair giggling the whole way.  
“You know what dad you can tell me what she does.” Sasuke nearly laughs.  
“It’s a long list but your mother was a Ballerina but is a writer, artist, Musician on the side. She spends her day inside the Bakery.” Karasu looked shocked.  
“Wait are you saying she has done all of that as a profession.” Sasuke nodded while Sakura glared.  
“She was a dancer, artist, and writer while we were in school. During the winter months, she would travel all over the place dancing for hundreds. During the spring she settled down and would write of paint something. By fall she would have a book or be selling an art piece.” Karasu was in awe at how much his mother had down while in school. “ She stops dance a little after you where born since she didn’t have the time for it and she took up cooking. She has chain restaurants all over the place, but she prefers to spend her time in little bakery downtown.” Sasuke sat back and watched as his son connected the hits.  
“Um, sir the bakery just dropped off the cupcakes and wedding cake samples.” Karasu jumps up.  
“My mother owns the Tail beast Bakeries!” Nishie laughed and went to call her mom. This was priceless especially Mrs. Uchiha’s face. “Wait they have hosted every single birthday party hell every event we have had.” He turns towards Sakura. “I guess you didn’t know that,” Sakura screams.


End file.
